La Princesa y el Dragón
by Scrilop
Summary: La historia de una chica y su Dragonite, enfrentándose a la cruda realidad que la sociedad esconde bajo la alfombra: el rechazo al amor entre humanos y Pokémon. La Pokefilia expuesta como un delito perseguido y duramente condenado. ¿Podrán sobreponerse a la adversidad? [ONE-SHOT] [UA].


**La Pr** **incesa y el Dragón**

Tenía yo diez al momento de recibir a mi primer Pokémon. El mismísimo profesor Ciprés lo depositó en mis manos, cerrándolas en torno a la Pokebola, entusiasta y aliviado de haber dado con lo que, a su parecer era, la persona indicada para cuidarle. No era un inicial, y eso no me fue impedimento, porque no pretendía lanzarme a una aventura como entrenadora. Sólo quería un amigo, y el afortunado acabó por ser un Dragonair, muy desvalido y enjuto en carnes, pero bello a su manera. El profesor me relató que el pobrecillo salía del trauma de vivir en cautiverio, al ser presa de cazadores furtivos. La policía dio con los responsables en su guarida y con las manos en la masa; veintidós jaulas, ocupadas todas ellas. Sus desdichadas víctimas fueron blanco de maltratos y privados de afecto, malviviendo en condiciones precarias e insalubres. A motivo de su desamparo, fue puesta en marcha una campaña de _adopta un Pokémon_ , en la que cualquier interesado podía asistir a recibir a uno de estos especímenes de manera gratuita, a condición de comprometerse a brindarles amor y los cuidados de rigor. Iba pasando con mi madre cuando atisbé los globos, los carteles y la fanfarrea. Una chica se acercó a mí, risueña, y me extendió un panfleto que hablaba de la iniciativa del gobierno. Lo leí embelesada y en él precié la oportunidad de abrirme a un Pokémon, de entregármele con cariño y comprensión, y con él poder establecer el vínculo del que tanto se parloteaba en clases de biología. Comúnmente descrito como un estrecho lazo de amistad entre una persona y su Pokémon. Estaba cautivada con la idea de un compañero así, de pies a cabeza.

Le supliqué a mi madre que me permitiera hacer espacio en casa para un miembro más. Por aquel entonces no teníamos Pokémon alguno, y le persuadí en que, de tenerlo, nuestras vidas cambiarían para bien. Aceptó, rendida a mis pucheros.

Los primeros días fueron miel sobre hojuelas, pero las semanas venideras acabaron siendo insufribles. El profesor Ciprés me advirtió de su naturaleza inquieta y rejega, pero sinceramente creí que exageraba. Astutamente, esperó a desprenderse de su desvalido estado físico (la tarde en que le recibimos, mamá y yo alquilamos a la biblioteca un libro de crianza Pokémon. Gracias a él, sacamos adelante a Dragonair y en cuestión de días se repuso por completo), y a partir de ahí, se reveló contra nosotros. No era hostil en términos que ameritaran temerle, pero sí muy revoltoso y díscolo.

—¡Dragonair, baja de ahí!— gritaba yo, al hallármelo subido al techo, haciendo trastadas —¡Mamá se enfadará!—

Una figura me ensombrecía, recortando en el pavimento su silueta de postura trabajada y respetable altura. Se sacó el sombrero y se desajustó la corbata, ofreciéndome su mejor cara. La que usaba en su trato con los pacientes, suponía yo.

—¿Problemas con tu Dragonair, pequeña?— preguntó el señor Kurokeno, al pasar a echar un vistazo.

Kurokeno era nuestro vecino, mas no teníamos la suerte de verle en casa muy a menudo. Su oficio de médico domiciliario solía copar copiosamente las fechas de su agenda, y ciudad Luminalia —que relumbraba también por sus cifras de población— era un campo abierto de faenas a atender. Mamá tenía por costumbre referirse a él como «El vecino enfermizo y de pocos amigos», pero a mí se me hacía un buen sujeto. De vez en cuando, hasta platicábamos.

—No quiere bajar del techo— le comenté, amargamente.

—Ya veo, sí que es un problemón. Permíteme ayudarte— propuso él, y sacó de su abrigo una Pokebola, de la cual su Gardevoir hizo acto de presencia.

—¿Va a bajarlo de un ataque?— pregunté, alarmada.

Él rió, acariciándome la cabeza y despeinando mis cabellos —En lo absoluto, Ryoko. Creo haberte comentado que repudio toda expresión de violencia. Gardevoir es mi amiga y ayudante en enfermería, jamás la usaría como un arma—

Me detuve a pensar en ello. El señor Kurokeno y Gardevoir personifican la relación idealizada que yo ansiaba tener con Dragonair. A cada rato se les hallaba jubilosos y riéndose de cualquier pequeñez, disfrutado a concho su mutua compañía. Incluso eran capaces de pasear de la mano o comer en la misma mesa. Yo misma lo atestigüé, al volver de la escuela y topármelos en el restaurante Le Postín. En mi opinión, hacían una dupla muy tierna.

—¿Entonces cómo…?— estaba por preguntarle qué iría hacer, cuando en mi pierna sentí el serpenteo de mi Dragonair, aferrándose a ella como solía hacer para llamar mi atención —¿Ah? ¿Dragonair? Pero si tú...—

—Gardevoir lo hizo entrar en razón. Ni cuenta te diste y las negociaciones se desenvolvieron como la seda—

Estaba incrédula, embobada con su Gardevoir, que apenas sí lo había mirado y sonreído, y aparentemente con ello pudo convencerle de abandonar esas alturas.

Kurokeno se llevó un dedo a su sien, con su confianzudo temple de maestro —La telepatía es un excelente persuasor, porque el pensamiento no es algo de lo que podamos huir—

Estaba impresionada —¿Usted puede comunicarse con ella... A través del pensamiento?—

—Obviamente. Lo hacemos todo el tiempo— me aseguró, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Escruté a su Gardevoir, intrigada por descubrir qué cosas podría decirme Dragonair, en el hipotético caso de una charla —¿Y yo podré, algún día, comunicarme así con mi Pokémon?—

—Por supuesto. No telepáticamente, claro, pero créeme que, cuando Dragonair y tú sean uno solo, podrás comprenderlo perfectamente y sin necesidad de palabra alguna—

Debí de estar un mes obsesionada con lo que dijo, meditándolo, reflexionándolo, intentando desglosar hasta el desquicio lo que en verdad quiso decirme. De existir un método de comprender a Dragonair, debía amaestrarme en ese arte a como diera lugar. Pregunté a mamá, pero se mostró ignorante al respecto, y me aconsejó que me mantuviese al margen de los desvaríos de nuestro vecino. A mí no me parecieron en absoluto unos desvaríos. Pregunté también a mis compañeros de escuela, pero tampoco supieron dar respuesta. Eventualmente olvidé el asunto, confinándolo a algún rincón mohoso y desolado de mi subconsciente, y de ahí no saldría hasta siete años después.

* * *

Celebrábamos mi cumpleaños número diecisiete, y me hubiese encantado seguir haciéndolo, pero no contaba con que mi madre llegara antes del trabajo. Huelga decir que se halló con una casa patas arriba y atiborrada de amigos míos y sus invitados. No preví que traerían cerveza, lo juro, ni menos que se desbandarían al primer trago... Terminó agarrando la escoba y echando a todo quien tuviese el infortunio de cruzársele. Al verle así, furibunda y chorreando espuma del hocico (puede que exagere), todo mundo huyó despavorido, escabulléndose por puertas y ventanas, como si no hubiese un mañana. Antes de hacer lo propio, mi amigo Katchess se me acercó y me felicitó por lo genial que estuvo la velada, afirmando que nunca se la había pasado tan bien, y mi amiga Sue debió despedirse de un guiño y un beso al aire, pues mi madre estaba por acorralarle en una esquina. No quería tener que vérmelas con ella, sabía que montaría un escándalo y me sermonearía. Me encaramé por el patio trasero, aún oyendo sus advertencias que, de no aparecer a dar explicaciones, me quedaría sin mesada y castigada vitaliciamente. Ya fuera, atravesé el jardín y aproveché de apagar el equipo estéreo, con cuidado de no tropezar con las serpentinas y el resto de fruslería festivalera. Divisé un cigarrillo a medio fumar, y con horror lo arrojé a un baso a medio beber de gaseosa. Si mi madre lo hubiese visto, a Arceus le habrían zumbado los oídos por su grito de histeria. Desenchufé cuanto cable hallé y me apresuré a sortear la cerca que delimitaba la propiedad con la del vecino. Por mero accidente, terminé aterrizando en sus flores, pero supuse que no se enfadaría. Después de todo, era muy buena onda.

Al levantar la vista, lo tuve frente a mí, y a pesar de no haberle anticipado mi visita, él se mostró sereno y apaciblemente desinteresado en mí. Se servía de una jarra de limonada, cuando me saludó, sonrientemente, y yo le devolví el gesto.

—Lamento lo de sus plantas— me disculpé, avergonzada.

—Sólo eran plantas— me dijo, volviendo a resaltar su sonrisa —¿Cómo va la fiesta, cumpleañera? Si te apetece puedes tomar asiento. Parece que huyes de alguien. No se me ocurre quién podría ser—

Me eché a reír y acepté su ofrecimiento, permitiéndole servirme un vaso. El señor Kurokeno, a quien yo no llamaba señor desde hacía años, jamás dejó de caerme bien. Nuestra costumbre de platicar tampoco menguó con los años, pero los temas de conversación maduraron con nosotros. Y si bien, parte de su juventud había quedado atrás (las primeras canas discurrían por su cabello), seguía conservándose —a mi juicio— excelentemente bien.

Sin embargo, no pude evitar notar que esa vez _algo_ era distinto en él. Recepté cuán melancólico estaba, y la desesperación que sus ojos reflejaban me fue evidente e ineludible.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Kurokeno? No le veo con buena cara— mi preocupación era genuina, tanto o más que el mal en su rostro. Más que mi vecino, se trataba de mi amigo, y tan amable era conmigo, que sin miramientos consentía poder ocultarme de la cacería de brujas que mamá llevaba en casa. Debía, al menos, preguntar cómo estaba, ¿no? Era lo correcto.

Sus labios se contrajeron en una amarga sonrisa, y casi pude discernir una lágrima que, eficazmente, disimuló —Esta mañana fui de visita a casa de mi hermana. Le confesé algo que... Bueno, preferiría no entrar en detalles, pero las cosas no quedaron en buenos términos—

—Oh... Lo siento mucho. Seguramente no fue su culpa—

—Quién sabe, a lo mejor sí estoy equivocado. De cualquier modo, ¿podría pedirte un favor?—

Asentí, sin dudar.

—Prométeme que, pase lo que pase, siempre seremos amigos. Que sin importar cuán mal se hable de mí, tú sabrás y guardarás la verdad—

No supe responderle, pues no comprendía de qué estaba hablando. Inclusive, llegué a temer por su salud mental. Pero, demente o no, ante mí tenía a un hombre indudablemente afligido, y no pude sino apoyarle. Tras un breve —y tortuoso— silencio, le prometí que siempre sería su amiga.

Sonreímos, y el silencio volvió a cernirse sobre nosotros, pero no me importó, y aparentemente a él tampoco. Me instó a volver a casa, aduciendo a que mi madre posiblemente estaría temerosa de no encontrarme, y estaba en lo cierto. El tirón de orejas que me llevé después quedaría marcado en mi memoria (y orejas).

* * *

Cuando me tendí en cama, exhausta del día y suficientemente amonestada, percibí sus ojos penetrantes clavarse en mí. A bien seguro, todavía debía estar resentido por haberle prohibido aparecerse en mi fiesta. No es que me avergonzara de él, pero temía que alguna torpeza suya perjudicase a alguien. Presente tuve que por muy doméstico que fuera, seguía siendo un dragón de inmensas proporciones y descomunal peso, capaz de exhalar hálitos ardientes.

—¿Sigues molesto?—

Guardó silencio, reclinado contra mi guardarropa. Haciéndolo rechinar en cada imperceptible movimiento. Su tazón de alimento estaba desbordado e intacto. Tozudo como él solo, no se dignó a tocarlo por puro coraje.

—¿No me dirás nada?— le reproché.

Continuó ignorándome, desentendiéndose de mi presencia. Iba a perder los estribos. Agarré mi almohada y se la arrojé a la cara, a ver si así, al menos, me prestaba algo de atención. Ni gruñidos, ni bufidos. Sólo silencio.

—Es mi cumpleaños, ¿sabes? Al menos podrías fingir consideración—

Imprevisiblemente, se levantó, irguiéndose en sus dos metros de imponente altura. No negaré que, por un breve instante, me asusté.

—¿Qué haces?—

Sacudiendo el piso en cada paso, se detuvo a un lado de la cama. Allí, me extendió una de sus garras y la abrió. Enarqué una ceja, extrañada. Distinguí en su palma un resplandor peculiar, uno que no pude atribuir a cualquier otro objeto que yo haya visto antes. Era, al parecer, un hermoso cristal de múltiples caras bruñidas. Los reflejos de mi rostro en cada una de sus superficies me recordaron a las estrambóticas figuras de un caleidoscopio. Era maravilloso en todo aspecto.

—Esto... Es hermoso, Dragonite. ¿D-De dónde lo sacaste?—

Señaló un folleto en mi velador, en que, según recuerdo, se anunciaban recorridos guiados a través de la Cueva de los Reflejos. Me ilusionaba turistear esos lares desde hacía tiempo, y experimentar en carne propia la surrealista experiencia que invitaban a probar sus minerales reflectantes. Lamentablemente, ya no era una niña y desatender mis responsabilidades no era una opción. Instantáneamente, caí en cuenta de la obviedad.

—... ¿Es mi regalo de cumpleaños?—

Dragonite asintió, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada, orgulloso. Suspiré y llevé el cristal a mi pecho, esforzándome por no derramar una lágrima. Que mi Pokémon se tomara tales molestias me colmaba de felicidad. Me indicaba que, de cierto modo, esa coraza pétrea y renuente al cariño en que acostumbraba a resguardarse no era más que eso, una coraza, y que en su interior atesoraba verdaderos sentimientos de afecto y devoción. Se dio el tiempo de emprender un viaje de ida y vuelta a la Cueva de los Reflejos, sólo por mí y para mí, esmerándose por ello y habiéndolo mantenido en secreto; si eso no era prueba de su cariño, nada lo sería.

Acorte distancias con él, tomando partido de su descuido, y le robé un beso en la nariz. Se estremeció y volteó a verme, consternado.

—Te amo, ¿lo sabes?—

Lo sabía. No lo externalizó así, pero pude sentir que quiso decírmelo, por un fugaz momento en que recordó no ser capaz de ser comprendido por un ser humano. Sin embargo, yo sí le entendía. Dudo que estuviera al corriente, pero desde hacía años que yo, de alguna u otra forma, captaba exactamente lo que Dragonite intentaba decirme. ¿Lenguaje corporal, interpretación de sus gruñidos o una absurda suerte de pantomima? Un poco todo, diría yo. No estaba segura de cómo catalogarle, pero estaba plenamente convencida de no ser la única demente en creer que su Pokémon le hablaba.

Dragonite se recostó a los pies de mi cama, acurrucándose entre mis piernas. Durmiendo así, el espacio se nos hacía algo chiquito, pero le restaba importancia. Hice lo propio y me entregué al sueño, con la incógnita latente de qué pudo haberle sucedido a Kurokeno y cómo podría yo ayudarle.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, sirenas me alertaron de tener a la policía frente a nuestra casa. En un principio, di por sentado que algún invitado a la fiesta no regresó a su hogar esa noche, pero súbitamente me enteré de que no por eso estaban aquí. A través de la ventana, distinguí al doctor Kurokeno siendo arrestado, ante la expectante conmoción del vecindario.

Inmediatamente agarré mis pantalones y pantuflas, disponiéndome a salir. Conocía a Takano Kurokeno desde que tenía uso de razón, y en mí no cabían dudas; no era ningún criminal, y estaba dispuesta a poner las manos al fuego por él. Mi madre, que espiaba por el ventanal del vestíbulo, hizo esfuerzos por detenerme, pero no le di en el gusto.

—¡Ryoko, no te atrevas!— aseveró, sabiendo que iría a abogar por él.

Abrí la puerta de una patada, recibiendo de cara los reverberantes murmullos del vecindario —¡Oigan! Dejen a ese pobre hombre en paz— oí decir al carnicero, pronunciándose entre la multitud.

—¡Sí!— le secundé, acercándome a la patrulla —¿Qué creen que están haciendo?—

—Señorita, no entorpezca un procedimiento policial— me advirtió un oficial.

—Su procedimiento policial tiene lugar frente a MI casa, por lo que tengo derecho a saber qué diantres pasa aquí. ¿Por qué quieren llevarse a Kurokeno? Lo conozco y sé que no haría daño a nadie. Esto debe ser un malentendido— le manifesté, altiva.

—Ryoko, será mejor que entres... — quiso persuadirme el doctor, pero el oficial me puso en contexto de todos modos, cruda y concisamente.

—A este individuo se le acusa de mantener relaciones sexuales con un Pokémon. El código penal de nuestra región es claro y puntualiza que la Pokefilia está terminantemente prohibida, por ser considerada una práctica inmoral y un tipo de maltrato—

Enmudecí, y me pareció que el mundo entero lo hacía conmigo. Me negaba a creer que Kurokeno pudo haberle hecho algo así a un Pokémon, él era un hombre justo y transparente, ¿por qué cometería tal barbaridad, qué razones podría tener? Pensé en Gardevoir, y una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla. La pobrecilla... ¿Acaso él...?

—Las cosas no pasaron exactamente así... — murmulló Kurokeno, sintiéndose repudiado y malmirado por el populacho a su alrededor. Sus vecinos y amigos. Yo, incluida.

El oficial se carcajeó, pero yo aún le creía, en cierto rinconcillo mohoso y malhadado de mi subconsciente, sabía que él no obraría mal intencionadamente, debía haber una explicación razonable —Kurokeno… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hizo eso?— pregunté, angustiada.

Se aclaró la garganta, haciendo acopio de valor —Ella es mi pareja— me confió, tenue y cansinamente, cuando él y Gardevoir allanaron mi mente en vívidos recuerdos —Amo a una Gardevoir. Quiero pasar el resto de mis días en sus brazos, quiero poder pasear con ella sin temor a ser amedrentados, quiero hacerla la dueña de mis anhelos y mi consorte en santo matrimonio. Ése es mi derecho, como lo es el de un niño a ser educado, o el de un enfermo a ser tratado. Yo sólo quise amar. Ése es mi sueño, y es el objetivo no sólo de mi vida, sino también el de ella. Juntos reímos y lloramos, fuimos a cines, a teatros, supimos amarnos y decidimos que haríamos del otro la persona más feliz del mundo. ¿Qué hay de malo con eso? ¿Cuál es mi crimen?—

Di fe en que el mismísimo oficial formuló sus dudas, de si en verdad estaría haciendo lo correcto o no. No obstante, la ley era una y él su garante. Encerró a Kurokeno en el coche patrulla, y no pude hacer nada por impedírselo. El barrio estalló en calumnias y cuchicheos, salieron los que se rehusaban a aceptar la versión del doctor, tildándole de mentiroso y degenerado, como también adherentes suyos, que en minoría, se armaban de coraje para defenderle. Yo, por mi parte, volví a casa. Tenía mucho en lo que pensar. Mamá me reclamó algo, que no reparé en oír. Me encerré en mi cuarto y lloré un poco más. Necesitaba desahogarme y expulsar lo malo, sólo así podría dar paso a una mejor aceptación.

¿Los amoríos trans-especie eran una realidad? Había tantas aristas de por medio, se trataba de un tabú sumamente delicado y no hablado. Para empezar, ¿podían ambos cuerpos compatibilizar bien a la hora de... Consumar su relación? Enrojecí al imaginármelo, y aparté aquella idea de mi cabeza. No creía tener el derecho de juzgarlos, y no estaba de acuerdo en que el amor fuese considerado un delito. Sonaba a crimen inventado de distopía de ciencia ficción. Además, crímenes peores se exhiben impunemente en las calles, como para gastar tiempo y recursos en perseguir a alguien por algo tan natural como lo es expresar un sentimiento. Pero... Siempre habría ese _pero_. A medida que ahondaba en esos dos y su amor prohibido, más me hacían cuestionarme mi concepción de sociedad y justicia. Más y más.

* * *

Cuando desperté, el dragón todavía estaba allí. Pero, en lo que dormía, se había plantado frente a mí. Peligrosamente cerca. Su respiración bullía de sus narices como fuga en caldera, y a una temperatura muy similar. Me sobresalté y casi caí del borde, enredándome en las sábanas a mis piernas.

—¿¡Qu-qué te pasa, Dragonite!? ¿Quieres matarme de un infarto, acaso?— me fijé en la hora. Pasaban de las dos. Tal vez, debía agradecerle el interrumpir mi sueño. Era tarde.

Dragonite volvió la cabeza, como si no fuera con él con quien debería estar hablando. ¿Se referiría a mamá? Seguro estaba hecha una furia por haberla desobedecido, otra vez. Aunque, a juzgar por el reloj, ya debería estar de camino al trabajo, o en él.

— _Se refiere a mí_ — oí decir, desde ningún lado y todos, a la vez.

Pegué un alarido. Dragonite quiso contenerme, hacerme callar, pero no se lo permití. Estaba aterrada. Esta vez, nada me sostuvo de caer y llevarme una buena sacudida.

— _No temas, soy yo... Gardevoir_ —

—¿G-Gardevoir?—

La situación rayaba en lo bizarro y lo perturbador. Una vocecilla femenina y gentil, de tono comedido y dulcificante agudeza, parecía estar comunicándose a través de mis propios sentidos.

— _Sí. Por favor, no te asustes, sólo quiero hablar_ —

—Está b-bien, pero... ¿En dónde estás? ¿Puedes verme?— pregunté, avergonzándome y cubriendo con las sábanas la ligereza de mis ropas. En parte también por Dragonite.

— _No, pero puedo sentirte. Estoy en tu desván, me oculto aquí._ _La policía me busca y quieren alejarme de Takano_ —

¿ _En el desván, mi desván?_ , pensé, e inmediatamente volteé a ver a Dragonite. Cuando supo que estaba de mugre hasta el cuello, se encogió de hombros y disimuló serenidad. ¿Quién, si no, la habría traído?

— _Te pido compasión por Dragonite, su único pecado ha sido darme una mano en un momento de apuro. Sin su intervención, probablemente me habrían aprehendido. Descuida, fue muy discreto, te aseguró que nadie nos vio salir_ —

—Ya, está bien, no le haré dramas, pero no me siento cómoda hablándole a la nada. ¿Puedo subir a verte?—

— _Por favor_ —

Nos reunimos los tres en el desván y dimos comienzo a una acalorada plática. El polvo me saturaba los pulmones, pero el espacio estaba cálidamente temperado y las pilas de cajas, a mansalva, nos proveyeron de asientos. Gardevoir nadaba contracorriente; quiso aparentar calma y raciocinio, pero bastó con tocar sus fibras sensibles para que la verdad saliera al descubierto. Rompió a llorar y se arrojó a mis brazos, desconsolada y sin saber que hacer, susurrándome al oído lo miserable que se sentía sin él a su lado, y la culpa de la que creía ser responsable al meterlo en aquel descalabro.

— _¡Es mi culpa! Yo lo seduje y lo orillé a esto, desde un principio fui yo la primera en tener pretensiones románticas. No pude contener mis desquiciadas fantasías de imaginarnos como una pareja; era joven e ingenia, al igual que él. Si no lo hubiese corrompido, no estaría hoy encerrado_ —

No sabía qué decir. Cuando le vi, Dragonite dio indicios de tener la misma incertidumbre. Sólo atiné a abrazarla y a acariciar sus cabellos con respetuosa compasión, compartiendo su preocupación por el porvenir de Takano Kurokeno. Por un lado, me urgía la necesidad de conocer por completo la historia que vio florecer su romance; por como iba contándolo, parecía estar refiriéndose a un pasado muy lejano. Pero antes, era preciso que recuperara la compostura.

—Escucha, Gardevoir... —

— _Amelia_ —

—¿Perdona?—

— _Amelia es el nombre con el que acordamos llamarme, Takano y yo. Dijo que tener una identidad propia me haría especial, más de lo que por sí ya era. Un poco más humana, a lo mejor_ —

—Bien, Amelia. Te juro, que si de mí dependiera, iríamos ahora mismo a rescatar a Kurokeno, pero esa decisión escapa a lo que yo quiera o no. Estamos hablando de un delito grave, y si antes hubiese estado de acuerdo en que semejante abominación fuese castigada— Gard-d-digo, Amelia, arrugó el entrecejo al oír de mí la palabra _abominación_ , pero no le di tiempo a ofenderse y resolví el malentendido — _Ya_ _no_. Me hiciste comprender que no es para nada una abominación. Amar es algo... Natural, aún con obstáculos de por medio, ya sea la diferencia de edad, o, en este caso, la diferencia de especies. Sin embargo, las leyes no darán su brazo a torcer, y no hay nada que podamos hacer mas que apelar en tribunales—

— _Por favor, Ryoko, debe haber algo que podamos hacer. Cualquier cosa. Haré lo que sea_ —

—No creo... —

— _¿Tú nunca has amado, Ryoko?_ —

La pregunta se me hizo demasiado extraña. El propio Dragonite se percató de ello, observando a Amelia como si hubiese enloquecido de amor y desesperación. Al fin, me decanté por responderle y me puse a hacer memoria. Me he labrado, a lo largo de mi vida, una basta lista de amores platónicos y no correspondidos, y sólo uno de ellos llegó a algo parecido a un noviazgo, que concluyó terriblemente mal. Se resumiría a un rodaje de dos horas de mí llorándole a la almohada. No iba a contarle eso.

— _Amor es más que la atracción por la carne, Ryoko_ —

De pronto, enrojecí por la vergüenza y la cólera —¡N-No husmees en mis pensamientos! Son privados, no deberías estar fisgoneando allí sin mi consentimiento—

— _¡Perdón! No estaba fisgoneando, es difícil no leer un pensamiento que salta a tu cara. Por ajeno que sea—_

Farfullé por lo bajo, restándole importancia. Finalmente, decidí sincerarme con ella.

—Supongo que no—

— _¿A tu madre no la amas, o a Dragonite?_ —

—Claro que los amo, y mucho. Creía que hablábamos de... —

— _Amor lo es en todos sus aspectos. A tu progenitora lo amas filialmente, la valoras como persona y madre_ ; _con Dragonite no es distinto, lo amas por igual—_

Dragonite se mostraba abiertamente incómodo. Quiso emprender discretamente la huida, pero reaccioné a tiempo y lo agarré de la cola. Sin siquiera esforzarme, tiré de ella y volvió a su lugar. Luego, me dio la impresión de haber quedado relegada de la conversación, porque Dragonite y Amelia se miraron duramente, como entablando su propia charla a través de un puente mental del que yo estaba vetada. Tosí un poco, para hacerme notar. Amelia captó la indirecta y retomó su discurso.

— _Y harías lo que fuese por ellos. Ponte en mi lugar, por favor. Ayúdame a sacarlo de ahí. No te lo pediría de no ser necesario. Temiendo a que este día llegara, me tomé la libertad de investigar sobre el tema, y si hallan suficientes pruebas (créeme, las hay), a Takano le esperan cuanto menos unos quince años de cárcel, no conmutables. ¿Cómo crees que sobrevivirá ahí dentro? ¡Lo harán puré_!—

—¡Bueno, sí! ¡Sé que lo harán puré! ¿Pero qué podemos hacer? ¿Ir hasta la estación de policía y llevárnoslo a la fuerza?—

— _No, pero… No quiero seguir escondiéndome. Ya no tengo miedo, y no me resignaré a seguir llorando. Intercederé por él abiertamente—_

—¿Entonces irás?—

— _Iré ahora mismo. ¿Podrías acompañarme, Ryoko? Tú y Dragonite. Sé que les pido mucho, pero temo afrontar esto sola_ —

Hesité por el lapsus en que las palabras se apostaban en mi lengua, alistándose para saltar de mi boca. Por ser Kurokeno, no temía a posibles represalias si éstas se achacaban en ayuda para él, pero con toda honestidad, no espera que mi amigo se zafara del presidio, por mucho que hagamos. Cualquier esfuerzo redundaría en lo mismo, ¿cierto? En el fracaso, pero no iba a ser yo quien le hiciera entender eso a Amelia. Me rompería el corazón.

—Por supuesto. Estamos juntos en esto, ¿verdad, Dragonite?—

Sus gruñidos no me contradijeron.

* * *

Hice parar un taxi y partimos. Dragonite se negó a meterse en su Pokebola, y por su rebeldía debí pagar de mi bolsillo un asiento para él. Todo por no saber en dónde se ubicaba la estación de policía, sino, se hubiese ido volando y probablemente habría llegado antes que nosotros. Lo mismo pasó con Amelia, que no manejaba dinero y tuve que pagar por ella. Al menos se disculpó. Pero lo peor fue, sin lugar a dudas, que Dragonite fuera de _huesos grandes (_ llamarle gordo le hacía sentirse inseguro), porque nos obligaba a poco menos que contorsionarnos con Amelia a fin de hacernos espacio para respirar. Nunca en mi vida se registraría viaje más agobiante.

—¿Falta mucho, amigo?— le pregunté al chofer, un bigotón de complexión fofa y gorra chistosa. Estábamos hace un rato detenidos en un embotellamiento, y no daba señales de descontracturarse pronto.

—Como una hora, más o menos—

—¿¡Una hora!?—

—Sí, más o menos. Están desviando el tránsito, han cerrado calles y avenidas—

—¿Un accidente?

—Lo dudo, un choque jamás supondría una intervención de esta envergadura. Un desfile tiene más sentido, pero nos habrían avisado—

Dragonite hizo bajar su ventana, despertando la curiosidad en el chofer, al tener en su coche a un Dragonite capaz de usar la manivela de la portezuela. Oteando el paisaje urbano, se apreciaban dos gruesas columnas de coches que acababan difuminándose en el horizonte, apiñados e inmóviles, al fragor incesante de los bocinazos. Podía ser un Pokémon, pero hasta él comprendía que, de avanzar la cola, lo haría a paso de Torkoal. Me transmitió el mensaje con un parco gesto de garras.

— _Ryoko, será mejor bajar aquí. A pie llegaremos antes, y creo que no estamos tan lejos_ —

—Creo que no—

Di las gracias por el viaje y nos apeamos en la vereda. Dragonite extendió las alas y se dio a los cielos, al considerar un tedio innecesario el de recorrer largas distancias pudiendo surcarlas a velocidades inhumanas desde el aire. Claro, que al ir con nosotras, se contuvo de incrementar en demasía la marcha, y si llegaba a adelantarnos por más de lo debido, hacía tiempo maniobrando entre las nubes como los pilotos en demostraciones acrobáticas. Tenía talento.

—¿Qué tienes pensado hacer, Amelia?— pregunté, caminando a un lado suyo.

— _No lo sé. Verdaderamente no lo sé_ —

La Ryoko de hace diez años habría señalado lo absurdo que suena un Pokémon Psíquico aludiendo el desconocimiento de algo. Presuntamente son unos genios. Sin embargo, ya he desmitificado al tipo Psíquico empíricamente en incontables veces, y al día de hoy los reconozco como seres no más facultados para revolver un problema cotidiano, que el más básico de los humanos. Al igual que nosotros, _sienten,_ y lo que los hace _sentir_ los vuelve también vulnerables. Amelia era un ejemplo andante de ello. Sin Kurokeno, navegaba a la deriva en su mar de penas y desesperanzas.

— _¿Propones alguna idea, Ryoko? Porque nos vendría genial tener un plan_. _Estaría_ _muy bien_ —

—No— le dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

Su decepción fue aplastante.

* * *

Cuando doblamos por la esquina, se nos sobrevino una inmensa muchedumbre encima. No a atacarnos, sino a invitarnos a unírseles. Traían consigo pancartas y lienzos, y de gritos caldeaban los ánimos a las fueras de la estación de policía, paseándose de allí para acá o charlando entre sí. La mayoría, si no es que todos, iban acompañados por sus Pokémon. Era un espectáculo pintoresco, y supuse que sería una manifestación en apoyo o en condena de algún fulano.

—Para usted, señorita— me ofreció un señor, haciéndome entrega de un panfleto. Desde el fondo, Dragonite planeaba de regreso a tierra, y a nadie parecía importarle que un Pokémon de semejantes proporciones fuera a caerles encima. El ambiente se desenvolvía con suma naturalidad.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?— le pregunté, auténticamente ingenua de lo que aquella gente hacía.

Ojeando el panfleto, una señora a un lado mío, mirándome como si hubiese salido de una cueva, me puso al corriente.

—El gobierno quiere llevar a juicio a un hombre inocente, eso pasa. Takano Kurokeno, un dentista o médico, no recuerdo con exactitud su oficio. Lo acusan de prácticas pokefílicas, señalándolas como un delito en base a subterfugios jurídicos y valores morales. Pero no se los permitiremos. ¡Nosotros somos la S.P.P.I.S!— me aseveró, deletreándome cada una de sus letras con alucinante fervor.

Me hubiese dado un soponcio de no tener a Gardevoir sosteniéndome a mis anchas. Ella, al igual que yo, gesticuló un amplio desconcierto al oír de esa mujer el nombre de Takano, y una sorpresa aún mayor al informársele que el escándalo se debía a él.

—¿Y esas siglas qué quieren decir?—

—Sociedad de Pokefílicos en Pos de la Igualdad Social. Somos un movimiento político que opera en clandestinidad, pero nuestras convicciones son pacíficas. Sólo queremos un mundo con Pokémon y humanos en igualdad de condiciones. ¡El gobierno podrá acallar nuestras voces, pero no nuestro mensaje!—

— _Ryoko, estas personas son demasiado extrañas para mi gusto, pero si están aquí para ayudar, pues benditos sean—_ opinó Amelia, empero, dejó a entrever que no se fiaba del todo en lo conveniente que sería para Kurokeno tener una convención de Pokefílicos a las afueras del cuartel de policía.

—¿Les digo que eres... Ya sabes, tú?—

— _¡No! Por ningún motivo. No quiero que las cosas se vuelvan más raras de lo ya son_ —

Cuando Dragonite aterrizó y se abrió paso hacia nosotros, nos arremolinamos en torno a un árbol y, bajo su sombra y resguardo, barajamos las opciones de las que disponíamos. El bullicio se encargaría de mantener el status de _secreto_ en nuestro diálogo, porque bien podríamos estar incurriendo en otro delito: conspirar contra el gobierno.

— _No se me ocurre nada. Si me entrego, quedaría en custodia del Estado. En pocas palabras, harían conmigo lo que estimasen conveniente, porque como Pokémon, no existe ninguna constitución que vele por mis derechos_ —

—Esto es tan... Injusto— musité, con pesadumbre. Amelia no exageraba, de ninguna manera. A pesar de poseer un intelecto igual o superior en todo aspecto al de un humano, de ser capaz de hablar y razonar con coherencia y rectitud, ningún tribunal sobre la faz de la tierra la consideraría una persona. Siendo una Pokémon, estaría sujeta de por vida a las limitaciones que ello implica. Dragonite resopló. Debía sentirse igual de impotente que nosotras. Por su orgullo, puede que más.

De pronto, del ambiente estalló la estridencia de clamores y vítores ensordecedores. Hubo aullidos y risas, y si hubiesen tenido a la mano, probablemente habría habido también fuegos artificiales. De estar metida en una manifestación de corte cívico-social, me hallé en medio de un carnaval de júbilo.

— _¿Qué sucede?—_

—¿Qué sucede?— pregunté a viva voz, por Amelia.

Uno de los que instigaban los ánimos alzó la voz, para volver a difundir el chisme: —¡Van a trasladar a Kurokeno a la prisión de Luminalia! Hasta abrirse su caso en el juzgado, permanecerá ahí, ¡pudriéndose! ¡La patrulla que lo lleva saldrá ahora, amigos! ¡Tenemos una oportunidad de sacarlo!—

—¡Carguemos con todo, sin miedo, compañeros!— bramó otro, y la muchedumbre se enardeció. Estaban envalentonados con su causa. Comprometidos en su lucha.

Gardevoir oía sus consignas con atemorizada expresión, o quizá se centrase en lo que su sexto sentido —receptor e intérprete del pensamiento— captaba de ellos. Lo que iban a hacer era malo, o eso me decían sus ojos. Podía _ver_ a través de ellos y adelantarse a lo que estuviesen por urdir, o prepararse, si acaso era inevitable.

— _Ryoko—_ oí decir en mí _—Están hablando en serio, en verdad lo harán. Esto podría ser o muy bueno o muy malo. Pero no sé... Presiento que esto acabará en desastre—_

—¿Qué hacemos?—

— _Involucrarnos lo menos posible. Si llegan a enterarse que tuvimos un mínimo de participación en el incidente en que terminará esta protesta, estaríamos en serios aprietos. Y no sólo Kurokeno y yo, también te arrastraríamos a ti y a Dragonite. ¡Colateralmente, claro! No quiero que nada pase a ustedes—_ Gardevoir aguzó la vista a la Estación de polis. El portón corredizo de la entrada se estaba deslizando, y ante nuestra expectación comenzó a despuntar el parachoques del coche patrulla que presumiblemente transportaría a Kurokeno. No eraen nada parecido al que se lo llevó esta mañana. Se parecía, más bien, a un camión de valores, de ésos que contienen dinero en efectivo y en grandes cantidades, velando por su integridad en el viaje. Estaba blindado, eso era seguro — _¡Ya está saliendo! Rápido, alejémonos. Podría ser peligroso_ —

Nos hicimos a un lado, tomando la distancia suficiente para ser testigos privilegiados de lo que ocurriría.

—¡Malditos! ¡Mawile, Rayo Hielo al piso!— se oyó decir desde la caterva de eufóricos y desclasados, pero de buenas intenciones, que estaban por enfrentarse al brazo implacable de la ley. Hubo ovaciones y otras manifestaciones de apoyo hacia el valiente que se atrevió a aventar la primera piedra. El patrulla blindado patinó en el asfalto y fue a chocar frente al bordillo de la explanada; afortunadamente, no se cobró ninguna víctima. Si se iba a actuar, había que hacerlo rápido, porque los refuerzos armados no tardarían en salir a su rescate. Alguien sacó a su Snorlax, que en acato de las instrucciones de su entrenador, hizo acopio de fuerzas y levantó al patrulla blindado del borde trasero, impidiendo que pudiera retroceder y retomar la marcha. Algún otro Pokémon, que no pude identificar en medio de la concurrencia, usó Rayo y reventó sus llantas delanteras. La moral estaba a tope.

De repente, un Dragonite se elevó en los aires y se apresuró a ayudar. Hizo a un lado al Snorlax y, dando gala de sí y de su poderosísima Garra Dragón, se empeñó en darle de golpes a las puertas que retenían a Kurokeno de escapar al exterior. Si estaban recubiertas de acero, le llevaría un buen rato forzar los seguros, pero guardaba esperanzas en que... ¡En que era mi Dragonite! ¡Aquella bestia escamosa, MI bestia escamosa, había ido a cooperar por su propia voluntad! No puede ser, eso era terrible. Por efecto dominó, nos convertíamos en cómplices.

—¡Dragonite!— grité, pero no me oyó. Nadie pareció oírme.

El Snorlax, que aún sostenía al patrulla, disparó de sus fauces una bocanada de llamas ardientes. ¿Estaría usando Lanzallamas? No anunciándolo, era incapaz de diferenciar un movimiento de tipo fuego de otro. No se me daban bien esas cosas, pero lo que hizo sí surtió efecto, y a merced de un último golpe de gracia dado por mi imbatible Dragonite, los seguros de la puerta cedieron y giró en sus goznes. Dragonite se encaramó al interior y rescató a Kurokeno, sano y salvo, sin señales de quemaduras o fracturas, pero sí se le percibía algo sofocado, y visiblemente consternado. Dudo que viera venir un rescato cinematográfico como el de aquél.

— _¡Dios santo, lo salvó!—_ celebró Amelia, lanzándose a darme un abrazo. Yo, igual de contenta, se lo correspondí, y todos en nuestro alrededor empezaron a imitarnos, entrelazándose en abrazos y estrechando apretones de mano, inmortalizando el hito fotografías que sacaban con sus celulares y regodeándose en el sazón de la victoria. Sólo faltaba la champaña y los globos, y nuestro jolgorio pasaría a ser una fiesta.

Parecíamos olvidar que estábamos a puertas de un nido de polis. La alerta nos la dio el tiro de una pistola de bengalas, hecho al cielo para disuadir, y vaya que sí nos disuadió. Las fuerzas especiales de la policía empezaron a salir y replegarse, llamando al orden y al sometimiento inmediato. La muchedumbre llegó al acuerdo tácito de disgregarse y que cada quien se cuidase solito de no caer en manos de la ley. Dragonite cedió ante sus nervios y voló hacia nosotros, trayendo a cuestas a Kurokeno, y cayendo en el error de revelar nuestra ubicación a los polis de fuerzas especiales.

— _¡Takano, oh, Takano! Estaba tan preocupada_ — sollozó Amelia, arrojándose a abrazar a su esposo. O novio; no estaba segura de la formalidad de su relación.

—¿Qué está pasando, qué... Ryoko?— exclamó Takano, fijándose en mí con derrochante incredulidad, por sobre el hombro de Amelia.

—Holis— le saludé, tomando en consideración lo extraño que habría de ser para él estar envuelto en tamaña excentricidad de la vida. Esperaba no tener que explicarle lo que pasó en su ausencia; ni yo lo entendía.

—¡Alto ahí, no se muevan!— oí decir de un poli, señalando a sus colegas que éstos (nosotros) eran peces gordos.

 _De ésta no salimos_ , pensé, _mamá me va a matar._

—¡Eh, compañeros! ¡Por aquí!— nos gritó un sujeto en un furgón, nuestro _deus ex machina_ , orillándose en la acera e invitándonos a entrar. Indudablemente, arriesgarnos con aquel extraño era más sensato que entregarnos a las autoridades, o así lo concluimos en consenso, pues nadie puso objeción en aceptar su ofrecimiento y emprender la huida a toda máquina. Hubo tiros, pero eran balines de goma y Dragonite nos refugió bajo sus alas por el trayecto al furgón. Para él, se trató de una sencilla molestia en la espalda. Abrí ambas puertas traseras y nos escabullimos dentro, apenas pudiendo volver a cerrarlas cuando el chofer pisó a fondo el acelerador. Estábamos exaltados y aún no digeríamos por completo lo que acababa de pasar. No se nos pasó por la cabeza pensar que pudiesen estar persiguiéndonos. Para nada. Creímos estar a salvo, y puede que fuera así.

—Eso estuvo cerca, ¿no, compañeros? — preguntó el chofer, soltando una risotada que a nadie hizo gracia.

—Muy cerca— convine yo, pretendiendo romper el hielo —Gracias por sacarnos de ahí. Es usted muy amable—

—En lo absoluto, sólo cumplo con mi deber y con lo que es correcto. Después de todo, soy el tesorero de la S.P.P.I.S—

Gardevoir y yo nos miramos, sin saber bien si reír o llorar. En retrospectiva, me nacía más reírme de lo sucedido, que mortificarme por la más emocionante aventura que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

—Ah, los Pokefílicos— dije yo.

—Sí. ¿Ustedes no son miembros?—

—No. Bueno, yo no, al menos, no sé si... — dirigí mi mirada a Gardevoir, y a pesar de poder comunicarnos a través del pensamiento, ella me lo aclaró negando con la cabeza. Estaba por decir que éramos personas normales, pero al planteármelo, caí en cuenta de que sonaba más a insulto que a otra cosa —Somos ciudadanos de Luminalia, igual de ordinarios que el resto, que por cuestiones del destino se vieron envueltos en este lío—

—Bien dicho. Nosotros también somos ciudadanos, igual de ordinarios que el resto, pero con la diferencia de haber encontrado el amor en otra especie. La S.P.P.I.S no es otra cosa que una agrupación de personas queriendo ser escuchadas— nos dijo el chofer, adoptando cierto sesgo nostálgico —Y no nos hemos presentado. Mil disculpas. Soy Haru, trabajo en la agencia de envíos de ciudad Témpera. Apenas se colgó la noticia de su encarcelamiento en nuestro grupo de Pokebook, subí a mi furgón y vine en la brevedad. Cien por ciento fiel a nuestra causa, hasta el final

—¿Y a dónde nos lleva?—preguntó Kurokeno, que apenas sí empezaba a adaptarse a su condición de prófugo de la justicia. Quizá yo también lo fuera, pero prefería no pensar en ello.

—¿A dónde cree? A ciudad Témpera, por supuesto—

—¿¡QUÉ!?— se exclamó al unísono. Ni siquiera conocíamos a ese hombre, pero ya estaba timoneando el rumbo de nuestro incierto destino, por arbitrariedad.

—¡Sí! Todo está arreglado, no deben preocuparse por nada. Nuestra humilde organización no escatima en gastos. Tenemos boletos para viajar a Kanto, los barcos zarpan cada lunes, a primera hora de la mañana. Allí las leyes son mucho más flexibles, en lo que parejas trans-especie respecta. Pueden quedarse en mi casa hasta entonces—

Kurokeno estaba por protestar, y seguro pretendía aclararnos que emprender una fuga así era una locura (yo misma tenía mis dudas), habiendo llevado una vida en Kalos desde su niñez y echado raíces aquí, pero Amelia posó una mano sobre la suya, y le hizo entrar en calma. Estaban discutiéndolo, saltaba a la vista. Amelia se mantuvo solemne y abocada a asumir su realidad; Kurokeno, en cambio, inspiraba renuencia al cambio. Al cabo, suspiró hondamente, y alzó la voz —Aceptaremos su oferta, pero antes ¿me haría el favor de pasar por mi casa? Hay cosas que no podemos dejar atrás. Además, todavía debemos pasar a dejar a Ryoko. No irá con nosotros, claro está—

—¿Ah, no?— repliqué yo, aparentando falsa desilusión. Les saqué una sonrisa.

—No hay problema— dijo Haru, y aceleró.

* * *

No perdimos tiempo y nos apeamos con rapidez, sin aguardar a que el furgón detuviese su marcha por completo. No había moros en la costa, y eso indicaba que estarían de camino o peinando al derecho y al revés las avenidas y callejas de Luminalia, a la caza de los manifestantes. Haru igual bajó a ayudar, y yo también me ofrecí, pero lo que Amelia y Kurokeno escogieron para llevarse en su viaje fue más bien poco. Cupo en tres bolsos, con eso lo digo todo. No quedaba tiempo para largas despedidas, pero ninguno de nosotros iba a conformarse con un _¡chao!_ y saludos a la familia. Abracé a Amelia estrechamente, como si nunca más nos volviésemos a ver, y podría no estar equivocada.

— _Gracias, Ryoko. Te debo mucho_ —

—No me debes nada, apenas sí cumplí con acompañarte— me eché a reír, pero ella no se inmutó. Estaba triste, y me lo contagió. Nos abrazamos aún más fuerte, y pude dilucidar en lo mucho que nos unió esta experiencia. Lástima que también nos separaría.

— _Si se da la ocasión, les escribiremos. No quiero que... Ya sabes, perdamos contacto._ Nunca más _. Ya, debo irme, sino lloraré aquí mismo y no hay tiempo para darme ese lujo. Adiós, Ryoko_ —

—Adiós— contesté, enjugándome una lágrima con la manga de mi chaqueta. Si no mal calculo, en un lapsus de media hora estaría de cara al almohadón, llorando lo que me he estado guardando desde el viaje, pero sería un llanto _bueno_. Si no se tiene ningún problema o conflicto, o trauma o lesión, de un llanto sólo puede provenir benignidad. Un llanto _bueno_.

—¡Ryoko!— me llamó Kurokeno, a punto de abordar el furgón. _¿Sí?_ , le respondí, comunicándoselo con la mirada y un leve ladeo de cabeza —Cuídate mucho, a ti y a Dragonite. Eres una buena niña, y él tu valeroso protector. Sé que nos volveremos a encontrar. Hasta pronto, amiga mía—

No pude contener más las lágrimas, así que me despedí de un gesto y una triste sonrisa. Cuando el furgón se perdió a la vista, tomé a Dragonite de la mano y me apresuré a entrar. No había nada que ver allá fuera, nada.

* * *

—Les seguiremos la pista, entonces. Agradecemos su cooperación y lamentamos las molestias, señorita—

De mala gana, asentí y lo conduje hacia la salida. Tercera vez en lo que va del mes en que la policía se aparece en mi hogar a hacerme preguntas. Consultar la mirilla de la puerta y dar de lleno con sus resplandecientes placas y sus sonrisas protocolares, da grima.

—Si llega a recibir noticias del paradero de Takano Kurokeno y su acompañante, no dude en contactarnos. Estamos a su servicio—

Desde mi participación indirecta en la fuga de Takano Kurokeno, había tomado la precaución de teñirme el cabello a negro y procurar un bajo perfil. Me encargaba de incinerar personalmente cada postal que recibía de Kanto, después de leerla y releerla hasta el hartazgo. Y cuando tomaba la iniciativa de enviar una yo, lo hacía por medio de un sistemático procedimiento que involucraba a unos amigos. Llevar mi cotidianeidad así era engorroso, pero prefería el anonimato a tener que pagar mis platos rotos. Sería un juego de vajillas entero, como para servir la mesa en el castillo Heartflare.

—No lo dudaré, se lo garantizo—

Cerré morosamente, coloqué el cerrojo y pegué un suspiro. Me descalcé las zapatillas y las aventé en la alfombra, libre al fin. Dragonite estaba en mi habitación, sobre mi cama, esperando a que volviese de recitar mis mentiras de rigor al oficial. Tenía presente, que a cada instancia en que iba a comparecer ante el oficial de turno, a enfrentarme a su mordaz interrogatorio, él se preocupada profundamente por mí. Supongo que temía a que algún día llegaran con pruebas en mano, en lugar de dudas. En la primera visita de los polis estuvimos a punto de escapar por la ventana, porque creíamos haber sido descubiertos. Resultó ser que no. Sólo fueron preguntas, y serían casi las mismas por el resto de ocasiones que vendrían: «¿Ha visto a este hombre? ¿Sabe adónde podríamos encontrarlo?», y a cada pregunta, dejaba en claro que yo no sabía nada. Que eran puros cuentos de por ahí.

—Listo, problema resuelto. Otra vez— dije yo, con desbordante serenidad —Volvamos a lo nuestro, ¿te parece?— me arrojé a sus brazos y emboqué en él un apasionado beso. El rose de nuestras lenguas me hizo estremecer. Mis piernas temblaban y mis mejillas estaban al rojo vivo, la impresión que daba debía de ser la de una mocosa prepuberal. A pesar del porte y ancho de Dragonite, nunca temí salir lastimada de su abrazo. Era muy tierno y gentil, en cual sea la circunstancia. Huelga decir que, de no ser por Kurokeno y Amelia, jamás me habría dado cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia él. Dragonite... No era como los demás chicos, y eso, de cierto modo, era un punto a su favor. Sin embargo, el temor del posible rumbo que tomasen nuestras vidas a partir de ahora, me hacía compañía en cada momento de cada día, atormentándome a símil de un mal crónico e incurable. Estaba convencida de que algún día seríamos nosotros los que zarpasen a Kanto, pero... Dios mío, estando aquí, en casa de mi madre, esas aguas se me hacen imposibles de surcar. Si un médico y su Pokémon mantuvieron las apariencias por tanto, ¿cuánto tiempo nos quedará a nosotros, antes que lo inevitable toque a nuestra puerta? No es algo que yo sepa, pero sé que no estaré sola cuando el momento llegue.

 _Tenlo por seguro, pequeña rebelde... Mi Ryoko._

 **Nota: no tengo mucho que decir, mas que concebí esta historia en un arranque de creatividad que se fue apagando poco a poco. Vuelvo a aclarar que es un one-shot, por lo tanto (y obviamente) no habrá más que esto. Aunque si le va excesivamente bien, a lo mejor me animo a darle una continuidad. No se ilusionen. En fin, cualquier review se agradece y espero haberles hecho pasar un buen rato, os amo. ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
